


Mr & Mr. Xavier-Lehnsherr

by JackyJango



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, IN SPACE!, Light Angst, M/M, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, Spies & Secret Agents, powerbottom!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: If you ask his late sister, she'd probably say that Charles had always had the hots for the bad boys.Maybe it's true. Maybe that's how Charles had ended up willingly in their marriage bed. Maybe it's the ease with which Erik fights that had drawn Charles to him-- the confidence with which he uses his body to ensure maximum destruction, the fluidity with which he flares phasers as though they were an extension of his arm. Maybe Charles had been attracted to the grace with which Erik wielded his physical form in a way Charles would never be able to in his field of work. Maybe it's the aura that swirls around Erik for being the best mercenary on the planet. Or, maybe it’s just the roguishly handsome figure Erik cuts in a leather jacket and aviators with a cigarette caught loosely between his thin lips. The thing is, Charles doesn't know. And that's a tad antithetical coming from a man who had made knowing everything his job.ORA Mr & Mrs Smith AU in Space!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Mr & Mr. Xavier-Lehnsherr

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cherik Week Prompt- Day 1: "Space AU / Power bottom"  
> Posted on Tumblr [here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/628251211478564864/mr-mr-xavier-lehnsherr-cherik-week-day-1)!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it! Cheers!

Miles and miles of slums stretch below the hull of the blackbird, dark and brooding, lighted here and there by flecks of neons and the dim starlight. The settlements below them are so unlike the illuminated skyline of Hyperion that Charles would have readily believed that they were on an alien quadrant of space if he hadn’t already known otherwise.

Charles isn't familiar with this quadrant of space-- which really is a good thing this time. If he isn't, so isn't the Agency. With Erik hijacking their escape, Charles doesn't know where they're headed to either. The prospect of running away from everything and everyone he’s familiarised all his life should agonise Charles, because if things go south, he has no means of escape. He’s simply stuck. But it doesn't. Not when Erik is setting the course for their destination beside him with a determined scowl on his face. 

He trusts Erik, Charles realises. And not for the first time, Charles wonders when  _ that _ happened.

If you ask his late sister, she'd probably say that Charles had always had the hots for the bad boys. 

Maybe it's true. Maybe that's how Charles had ended up willingly in their marriage bed. Maybe it's the ease with which Erik fights that had drawn Charles to him-- the confidence with which he uses his body to ensure maximum destruction, the fluidity with which he flares phasers as though they were an extension of his arm. Maybe Charles had been attracted to the grace with which Erik wielded his physical form in a way Charles would never be able to in his field of work. Maybe it's the aura that swirls around Erik for being the best mercenary on the planet. Or, maybe it’s just the roguishly handsome figure Erik cuts in a leather jacket and aviators with a cigarette caught loosely between his thin lips. The thing is, Charles doesn't know. And that's a tad antithetical coming from a man who had made knowing everything his job.

Charles wasn't a field agent. No. He was far from it (He’d wanted to prove to his sister that violence and bloodshed weren't the only ways and means of espionage). He was an extrapolator, a master manipulator; the best in the Agency. He was called on demand and assigned to cases in which the stakes were high, when tensions had to be subdued and classified and clandestine information had to be drawn out of his targets through manipulation and seduction. Just like he had been assigned to a case two years ago with the orders to glean classified information from a dangerous mercenary working for Shaw’s Agency. One, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr.

Funny, how two years later the master manipulator had ended up being manipulated. And not for the first time, Charles curses his treacherous heart.

'What do you see in him that you're willing to sacrifice your career and life?' Emma had asked him that morning after everything had gone tits up and their covers had been blown. 

'He has a big dick, Emma,' Charles had replied dryly. 'And he knows how to use it.'

Though  _ that  _ had been one of the reasons why Charles had fallen into bed with Erik so readily in the beginning, it wasn't what had kept him there-- not entirely, at least. No, what had kept him there had been the good in Erik-- buried under piles and piles of hatred, anger, cynicism and narcissism, but good nonetheless-- pure and bright as a star.

'We're safe now,' Erik says, breaking the silence that had settled over them, pulling Charles out of his churning thoughts. 

Erik checks the radar once more and plots a new route to their destination.

Good. Emma’s team must have lost their track and Shaw must have backed off. Or maybe their employers are just buying time to join their forces and renew their attack. Or this is just the clam before the storm and Charles and Erik will be forced to resume their run. Or they could bide their time and be prepared for Emma and Shaw when they come for them the next time. Regardless of all those possibilities, if Erik says that they're safe for now, then they’re. Charles believes him. 

They cruise for a few more minutes in companionable silence as Erik sets the ship on autopilot. Ghostly settlements stretch out before them, twinkling now and again like a fading supernova. An amber river cuts through the black patches like a lightning bolt would cut through storm clouds.

'How much of it was fake?' Erik asks without preamble, voice inflectionless and face impassive.  _ Apart from the obvious _ goes unsaid.

Charles huffs out a breath. He leafs through the memories in his mind, memories of Erik and him tangled in their bed, giving pieces of themselves to each other, memories dusted over a duration of two years in a home in Hyperion they called theirs, and Charles realises with a high blush on his cheeks that he'd given a lot of himself in the process-- way more than what was required to keep the pretence intact. 

He doesn't know where to begin, so Charles looks out of the plexiglass window into the settlements stretching below them as far as his eyes can take him. 'I wasn't lying about loving tea,’ he says, because out of everything that he’d shared with Erik in their year of marriage, that had been the first. ‘I wasn't lying about hating your smoking,’ he says, and ponders whether to continue or not, to compromise his heart more than he already has. Then again, what else has he got to lose from it? So he ploughs on, ‘I wasn't lying about my anxiety or how much I love cuddling.’ Charles huffs out a breath. ‘Raven used to call me a cuddle whore. I wasn't lying about my sister or about drowning myself in substances after her death. I wasn't lying about my abusive step-father or step-brother. I wasn't… I wasn't lying about loving you.' 

'And you?' Charles asks, turning towards Erik. A heavy weight settles at the bottom of his gut over the possibility that Erik might not share his feelings. That Erik had been the exceptional husband he had been for the last year only to further his own agenda. That every time Erik had said that he’d loved Charles, he’d only said it to fulfill his own mission. 

Charles’ hands begin to tremble where they fiddle on his cufflinks.

Erik smirks. 'The only thing I was lying about was liking your cooking.'

Relief floods Charles' system, heady and potent, and a boisterous laugh bubbles up from his chest. 'Why, Erik, you speak as though you're a gourmet chef,' Charles says, recovering.

'You won’t be saying that after I cook you dinner,' Erik says, smiling. Something in the way he says it reminds him of Erik's proposal a year and a half ago in a cafe by the street in Hyperion, only this time, there's something real behind the twinkle in his eyes. Something honest. And that's when it hits him.

'Are you trying to woo me, Mr. Lehnsherr?'

'Only if you want to be, Mr. Xavier'

And God, he wants to be. It's a giddy thought, to be chased by someone like Erik, only this time they both know the outcome of it.

Suddenly, the coldness of his seat is unbearable. Discarding his suit jacket, Charles moves across his own seat over to Erik's and swings his leg to straddle Erik. 

Erik's hands settle on his hips while Charles grabs the lapels of Erik's leather jacket. Erik's looking at him with a small smile, and something akin to wonder in his eyes. 

Ah! That's why he had been drawn to Erik all those months ago, that’s why he’d fallen into bed so easily with Erik, and that’s why he blew his mission and everything he’d worked for in his life to run away into an unknown quadrant of space with the man he called his husband- to have Erik look at him like  _ that _ . To have such an effect over someone as aloof and elusive as Erik. The power and head rush it had given him then had been addictive. It still is.

'Listen to me, Mr. Lehnsherr,’ Charles says as haughtily as possible, leaning down to brush his lips against Erik’s. ‘You're going to take me on a date in a respectable restaurant like a proper gentleman. You're going to kiss me goodnight after. You'll fuck me after our third date just the way l like, and if you behave, I'll even let you propose to me. For real, this time.'

Erik nods slowly, as though he’d intended to do all of that anyways. 'And now?' he asks, voice deep, rich and smooth like velvet.

'And now,' Charles says, rubbing his thumb gently over one sharp cheekbone. 'I'll ride you into your seat and you’ll pay me back with a scalp massage when we disembark.'

Erik smirks. 'You weren't faking being bossy either, were you?' 

'I wasn't faking about a lot of things, darling,’ Charles says fondly and reaches for Erik’s belt.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also on Tumblr as [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com)!


End file.
